A younger brothers loss
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: How Batista ends up with his younger brothers girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any WWE characters**

Main characters- Jason Batista(Dave Batista's younger brother for this story), Jill Jackson, HHH, Dave Batista, Matt Hardy

_Flashback_

_Jason where have you been, it's 2 am?_

_I have been out with the boys, what is it to you._

_This is the third time this week, you told me that you would be home early so we could go out together. It is our one year anniversary of being together and you ruined it._

_I forgot ok. I am only human ok._

_You always forget, you care more about your friends than you do about me._

_Will you stop your nagging it was only one night. We will go out tomorrow._

_That's not the point tonight was suppose to be our night and you ruined it._

_This is where Jason lost it and started to hit me and scream you are such a selfish bitch all you think about is yourself. My life doesn't revolve around you._

_I fought back the best I could and screamed back at him to get the hell out of my house and my life and don't ever come back. We are done._

_Jason left and screamed you are right we are done. _

The next day Jason called me and said he was sorry for hitting me and asked if he could come home.

No Jason I said we are done and I meant it. I am tired of being second in your life to your friends. When you hit me that was the last straw.

Jill please give me a second chance I will change. I will put you first, I know I screwed up.

No Jason we are done. I will send your Raw ticket to Mike's house and after Raw I don't ever want to see you again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

It was late sunday night, the day before Raw was to be in town, when I received a phone call from Dave, Jason's older brother.

Hello

Hi, is Jason there?

No he isn't, can I ask who is calling?

This is his brother Dave. Is this Jill?

Yes Dave this is Jill. Jason doesn't live here any more. I kicked him out a week ago because he beat me. Why?

Oh I was just wondering if myself, HHH, and Matt Hardy could stay there tomorrow night, but since he isn't there we can stay at the hotel.

No Dave, you don't have to do that, you guys can still stay here. I have plenty of room.

Are you sure? I don't want to impose.

I am positive. Jason will be at the after show party so you can see him there. We will be at the show together also.

You and Jason will be sitting together for the show.

Yes we bought the tickets before everything happened. I am not happy about it but I have no choice if I want to go.

I tell you what I will give you a backstage pass and I have a front row ticket for you if you want so you don't have to sit by my idiot brother.

Dave, you would do that for me?

Of course why wouldn't I? I have always liked you and have always hated the way Jason has treated you. If you were my girlfriend you would be number one in my life.

Dave, If I were your girlfriend, I would be the luckiest girl in the world. (Laughing)

No Jill, I would make you the happiest girl in the world.

Whoa wait a second how did we get on the subject of me being your girlfriend and are you serious.

Yes I am serious, I have liked you since the day I met you and could never see what you seen in my loser brother.

But you are on the road all the time. What kind of relationship could we have.

You could travel with me and the time I do have off I would spend with you. It would mean a lot of phone calls and e-mails but we could make it work.

Dave, I still can't believe that you are serious. I am your brother's ex.

I know that but like I said I liked you since the day I met you and to tell you the truth I was a bit jealous of him, but now he is out of the picture and I can have you. Com on what do you say give me a chance?

Ok Dave, I will give you a chance. When will you guys be arriving here tomorrow?

Our plane arrives at 3pm. Then we will come to your house and get settled in and we need to be back to the arena by 5pm.

I tell you what I will pick you guys up at the airport.

That sounds great, so I will see you tomorrow around 3.

Tomorrow around 3 it is.

I can't wait to see you. Goodnight Jill.

I can't wait to see you too. Goodnight Dave.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

After I hung up the phone with Dave all I could do was think about was him and why he wanted to date me. He was a successful wrestler, known world wide. What did he see in me. He only knew me from dating his brother. I liked him from the first time I met him, but I never ever dreamed about being with him, but that night I went to bed dreaming of only him.

The next morning I awoke nervous as could be in a few short hours I would be picking up my new boyfriend and his friends to be staying with me at my home for the evening. I was like a mad woman going threw the house cleaning every room,doing the laundry scrubbing every floor, washing every counter top, and making sure both of my bathrooms were clean and well stocked. I wanted my house to look perfect for Dave.

Around 10am I got a call from Dave just to say good morning and that he was just getting ready to board his plane and he couldn't wait to see me.

I just told him I couldn't wait to see him either.

I went to the store to pick up some food for the house so I would have some food to feed these men for supper and breakfast. I figured they would like a nice home cooked meal for a change instead of eating out. After all of my errands were done it was time to head to the airport. I parked my car and went in with my sign that bared the names Dave Batista, Matt Hardy, and Hunter Helmsley.

The first one to see my sign was Matt, he came over to me and asked if I was Jill?

Yes, I am Jill Jackson, it is nice to meet you.

Dave and Hunter shouldn't be to far behind me.

Then I seen Dave and my heart got all fast paced and I got butterfly's in my stomach and I felt my my face get all red. I thought I was going to pass out right there. He had on jeans, a t-shirt with a suit coat, my god did he look out of this world sexy. I just sat down on the bench next to me.

Matt asked me if I was alright.

I told him I was fine that Dave and Hunter were coming and I was just tired from cleaning all day and it finally caught up with me and I needed to sit for a moment.

Dave came up to me stood me up off of the bench, bent over, put his arms around me said hello beautiful and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had in my life. I of course said hello sexy and returned the kiss.

Dave just looked at me and said so.

I said so what?

Am I a better kisser than Jason?

I don't want to play the am I better game with you but yes you are. Let's just forget I was ever with Jason ok.

Alright I will try and for get that I stole you away from my brother.

You did not steal me away we weren't together.

Jill, you know as well as I do he won't see it that way.

Ok, whatever. But come on guys we need to get your bags and get back to my house. I am grilling steaks on the grill for supper so you guys have something good in your bellies before the show.

Matt says oh wow real food, Dave I think I like your new girlfriend.

Hunter says steaks on the grill thats awesome, I like mine rare.

Alright Hunter, I can do rare. Matt how do you like yours done?

Well done almost burnt.

Dave how do you like yours done?

Mine I like done rare- medium rare.

The bags are packed in the car and we are headed back to my house. As we pull into the driveway the dog starts to go nuts.

Matt says I didn't know that you have a dog.

Yes I do is that going to be a problem.

No does he bite.

No the most he will do is lick you to death. He is a little Pomeranian. His name is Chubby.

We all went into the house and I showed Matt and Hunter their rooms.

Dave asked me where he would be sleeping?

I said you will be staying in a very special room.

He took me in his arms and said really where might that be?

That very special room is mine and it is right over here as I took him by the hand and lead him in there. Once in there I started to kiss him passionately and I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him.

Dave stopped me and asked me what I was doing.

I just looked at him and said I want to give you a little preview of what you can expect latter on.

With that being said he flipped me over and started to return the kisses and said why wait until latter as he started to unbutton my shirt.

There is no reason to wait I moaned as I went to unbutton his pants, he removed his shirt. Soon we were making passionate love. Dave had taken me to levels I had never been taken to before. When we were done we both needed showers. Before we hit the shower I asked Matt if he could start the grill. He just smiled and said yes.

When Dave and I were done in the shower, I got dressed and went out to the grill with the steaks and did the cooking. After supper we got into the car and went to the arena. Dave gave me my backstage pass and my front row ticket. I hung out backstage with Dave, Matt and Hunter until it was time for the show to start. I then took my seat and enjoyed the show. All of the men that were staying at my home that evening won their match's. After the show I headed back stage to find my sweetheart. When I found him he greeted me with a big hug and kiss. I congratulated him on a great match and a wonderful win. We found Hunter and Matt and hung out for a while backstage before going to the after show party at the bar.

When we got to the bar everything was going great we were drinking and having a great time, until Jason showed up. Jason walked up to Dave not noticing that I was there and started talking to him.

Hey Dave, what's up big brother?

Not a lot little bro what's new with you?

Just the same old same old, going to work coming home. I am single now so going out looking for a new chick.

Really how is that going?

It's going met a few, but nothing serious. How about you have you met any one yet.

As a matter of fact Jason I have. I am seeing Jill now. I hope you don't mind.

To tell you the truth Dave I do mind. Why would want her after what she did to me? She is such a bitch.

Jason, I should kick your ass for hitting her. You know better we weren't raised to hit women, besides your loss is my gain. I really like her. I have liked her since the day I met her, but she was yours and I respected that.

So when you found out she was single you just decided to go for it with out even thinking about my feelings.

Jason get over it, she was single and I went for it and she said yes.

Fine you can find out what a bitch she is.

Just then I turned around to find the two brothers talking. I put my arms around Dave and said hello Jason. He just looked at me and grunted out hi.

Jason just said goodbye to Dave and went on his way.  
I looked at Dave and said he's not happy that you are with me is he.

No he's not at all but you know what, I don't care his loss is my gain and I am happy that you have decided to be with me.

And you know what I am happy that you want to be with me.

We partied for a couple of more hours then we loaded up in the car and headed for home. When we arrived at home Matt and Hunter went right to bed, but Dave and I stayed up for a little while talking about how we were going to make our relationship work.

Jill, this relationship won't be the easiest to maintain because of me being on the road all of the time. It will be a lot of e-mailing and phone calls. I will come and see you whenever I have some time off.

Dave, I understand that, but I can come and spend time with you on the road too can't I?

Of course you can. I would love for you to spend some time with me on the road. Just let me know when you are coming and I will make all of the arraignments.

Enough talk for tonight I need to feel your body close to mine.

Dave took me and held me close as we fell asleep in one another's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own no one in the WWE**

The next morning I awoke to voices in the kitchen. Matt, Hunter and Dave were awake and talking about what they were going to do today before their flight took off at 4pm. I stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep.

Dave looked at me and asked if they woke me up?

I went over to him and took him in my arms gave him a kiss and said no, I woke up on my own as I grabbed a cup of coffee. So Hunter and Matt did you sleep well?

They both said yes thanks for asking.

Matt said I have to get myself one of those memory foam things for my bed at home. I slept like a baby.

Well Matt you can get them cheap at . That's where I got mine.

I will have to check that out when I get home. In the mean time we were just discussing what there is to do around here. Our plane doesn't leave until 4pm and we want to see some of the sites of your fine town before we leave.

Well then I shall take you on a tour of my fine town starting with the football hall of fame, then we will go to the train museum, then the museum, the wild life sanctuary and will finish up with the amusement park. How does that sound?

Hunter said that sounds great and you are going to be our tour guide I hope.

Why of course, why wouldn't I be. It gives me an excuse to spend the day with my man.

Matt chuckled oh yeah that's right you and Dave are an item now, I forgot.


End file.
